forward_unto_dawn_cal_nicolsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Eva Vaspris - There And Back Again
Eva Vaspris - There And Back Again est le troisiéme Opus de la Saga Beyond Darkness, il sagit de la suite des deux premiers romans, Eva Vaspris - Foward Unto Dawn et Eva Vaspris - Find The Adventure. L'Histoire de There And Back Again débute Huit mois aprés les événéments du précédent Opus et poursuit la quéte d'Eva pour trouver son origine. thumb|860px Themes Abordés Aventure / Exploration / Pilleur de Tombes / Archéologie / Recherche de son Origine / Recherche des Dieux / Maison / Rechercher les siens / Fuite des Prométhéens. Synopsis Huit mois aprés qu'elle soit rentrée de l'Arctique, Eva as repris une vie normale, enfin en apparence. Elle suit des cours d'histoire et d'archéologie a l'Universitée d'Oxford.Elle est bonne éléve et est passionnée, mais elle est trés souvent absente aux cours. Car lorsqu'elle n'est pas en cours, Eva parcourt le monde entier a la recherche de temples ou de vestiges qui la ménent sur la piste de ses origines. Aprés avoir découvert l'atlantide elle sait a présent que elle est la fille de deux dieux, et elle veut découvrir ou se trouve les siens, elle veut savoir ce qui c'est passé. Cal lui est rendu a la liberté, il essaye de remprendre une vie normale, et de regagner le respect des habitants de la ville. Il regarde Axel et Amélie filer le parfait amour pendant que lui se souvient d'Eva et n'arrive pas à arretter de penser a elle. Depuis qu'il a recut son message, il c'est persuadé qu'elle allait revenir. Etant en vie, Eva allait venir le retrouver, mais plus le temps passe et plus Cal déséspére, il se met a imaginer qu'elle l'as trahi, qu'elle est peut etre morte, que ce n'était peut etre tout simplement pas elle. Mais finalement, Cal finit par passer a autre chose. Le Roman Eva Vaspris There And Back Again est accompagné par un Spin Off nommé Beyond Darkness - Echoes Of The Past . Qui raconte en paralléle des aventures d'Eva, sa fuite aprés que William les ai abandonnés elle et Adam. Préface Il s'est passé tellement de choses, qu'a présent ce monde m'est étranger. Une fois revenue de ma prison de glace, aprés m'étre batue contre vents et marées, j'ai su que mon ancienne vie était terminée et qu'une autre venait de commencer. Cette renaisance m'as ouvert les yeux sur tout un tat de choses. Notre monde n'est pas tel qu'on le concoit, William avait pourtant essayer de m'avertir et de m'y préparer, mais je n'ai pas voulu le croire. Je repense a toutes ses histoires, tout ses mythes qu'il me contait étant petite et dans lesquels je ne voyait que des légendes. Mais la frontiére qui sépare le mythe de la réalité est obscure et fragile. Toutes ses années j'avais été si aveugle, si naive. Mais à présent que je connaissait la vérité J'avais décidé de partir faire mes preuves, pour chercher l'aventure. Mais à la place c'est l'aventure qui m'as trouvée. Il y as un aventurier en chacuns de nous, mais trés peut d'entres nous sonts nés de l'aventure. Je suis l'une d'eux Je dois me battre pour retrouver mes origines, je dois embrasser qui je suis. Mon nom est Eva Vaspris et je suis une Olympienne. Résumé par Chapitres Chapter One : Samurai Tomb Eva Huit mois après les événements de Eva Vaspris - Find The Adventure, Eva Vaspris There and Back Again s'ouvre sur Eva qui se trouve au japon, au pied du mont fuji. Elle arrive dans un très vieux village japonais, perdu dans la montagne, Elle emprunte un long sentier qui monte encore et encore, elle semble faire une randonnée, mais vas beaucoup trop vite pour pouvoir apprécier le paysage. Elle arrive au pied d'une paroi et commence a escalader. Elle monte de plus en plus haut, s'auto assurant elle même, et posant des coinceurs pour monter. Elle arrive en haut mais fait une chute cinq mètres en dessous de l'arrivée. Son coinceur se décroche et elle tombe de quines mètres. Elle se toque la tete et tourbillonne pendant quelques temps, mais elle se reprends en main et recommence l'ascension. Elle arrive en haut et effectue un saut pour attraper une des poutres du temple qui dépasse. Elle se dirige vers le monastère au sommet, reculé gigantesque avec des jardins sublimes. L'aile nord du monastère est interdite au publique, et il ne lui reste plus qu'a traverser un jardin techniquement désert car interdit au publique pour accéder a l'aile nord, il lui faudra ensuite rejoindre les jardins extérieurs pour pouvoir arriver au mausolée. Elle se faufile en douce a travers les bois en évitant d'alerter les gardes armés, et entre dans le temple en sautant dans la rivière depuis la cascade et en se laissant emporter par le courant qui la fait passer son un canneaux d’irrigation qui conduit l'eau jusqu’à une source sacrée située dans le temple. De la elle se faufile a l’extérieur de la grotte sacrée ou coule la source et traverse les jardins japonais avant de pénétrer dans le temple en passant par les bâtiments suspendus sur le flanc de la falaise et monte sur le balcon pour entrer a l’intérieur du lieu sacré, sanctuaire et lieu de sépulture du légendaire samurai Takamori Saigō, chef des samouraïs de la rebellions de Satsuma qui est un héro japonnais. Elle réussi a s'infiltrer jusqu’à la salle sacrée du temple ou est enterré Takamori Saigō. Bien qu'elle témoigne de respect envers le défunt samurai, la dépouille ne l'intéresse pas, elle se dirige vers le sabre et l'armure vieille de plus de 100 ans qui trône fièrement au fond de la pièce. Elle saisit la lame du samurai, la sortant se son fourreau. Elle enlève ensuite soigneusement le manche de la poignée et la démonte complétement, en sortant un vieux morceau de parchemin caché a l’intérieur. Elle l'ouvre, mais a a peine le temps de lire ce qui y est écrit et de comprendre que ce n'est pas du Hiragana et qu'elle ne peut donc pas le déchiffrer, que des gardes la repèrent et qu'elle est contrainte de s'enfuir. Elle s'enfuit a travers les jardins, puis rejoint la partie touristique du temple, se frayant un chemin dans la foule, courant sous les torri, elle arrive a la station de téléphérique qui amené les touristes jusqu'au temple depuis la ville en bas, et alors qu'elle est toujours poursuive par les gardes, elle décide de sauter, un saut de quelques mètres qui la fait raterir sur le toit d'une cabine du téléphérique. Ses poursuivants ne pouvant pas la poursuivre, Eva sort le parchemin de sa poche pour vérifier qu'il est toujours la et descends avec le téléphérique et une fois arrivée en bas elle se mêle a la foule, disparaissant dans les rues de la ville. Chapter Two : Unsustainable Waiting Cal Six mois aprés les événements de Eva Vaspris Find The Adventure, et aprés etre rentré de la base militaire Prométhéene en Alaska, Cal se trouve sur un bateau en mer de Norvége. Il as laissé pousser sa barbe et as une apparence plutot déplorable. Il est matelot sur un chalutier islandais en pleine mer et fait son travail avec assiduitée mais tout en restant trés mystérieux et solitaire, toujours en retrait des autres membres d'équipage. Alors qu'ils onts fait escale dans une ville de l'ouest de l'islande et qu'ils embarquent pour quitter le port, l'équipage se rends compte que Cal as déserté son poste et qu'il est partit. Retour en arriére : Cal se rends a la police dés son retour de l'Alaska, aprés avoir tué beaucoup de Prométhéens et réussit a sauver Eva. Il est tout de suite interpelé par la police de Cordova et mit en détention en attendant le procés. Il n'oppose aucune résistance et parait complétement lassé par tout ce qui l'entoure. Son innocence dans la mort de l'homme (prométhéen) ayant été prouvée peut avant son retour, il ne recoit des chefs d'inculpation que pour avoir fuit. Délit de fuite et entrave a l'enquete. Il écope donc de cinqs mois de réclusion criminelle ferme dans un pénitentier pour jeunes. Il passe ses mois de prison au calme, il ne cherche pas d'embrouilles aux autres, reste toujours tout seul, des rumeurs se répendent sur lui, il aurait tué des gens. Les autres ne le cherchent pas trop et le laisse tranquile, un peut éffrayés par lui. Mais les caids viennent l'embeter et le provoque. Cal se laisse humilier, se faisant verser un seau d'eau sur le visage sans broncher. Il veut attaquer le jeune homme mais Eva lui apparait et lui demande de ne rien faire. Cal se calme et s'en vas, sous les provocations des autres, mais il tient bon, énervé et ayant besoin de se défouler il frappe dans une table et l'envoit valser au loin avec une force surhumaine, ce qui effraye les autres prisonniers. Il recoit quelques visites de sa famille, de sa mére et de Axel, a qui il demande des nouvelles de Eva. Ce dernier lui répondant qu'elle n'est toujours pas revenue a Cordova. Cal commence a s'inqueter et meme a comprendre intimement qu'Eva ne reviendras pas, mais il ne baisse pas les bras et commence a chercher des traces de la jeune femme. Axel vient lui rendre visite et lui apporte une revue de presse qui parle d'une jeune femme qui aurait étée retrouvée en arctique par les gardes cotes canadiens et ramenées a la civilisation. Cal comprends tout de suite que il sagit de Eva et décide de mener son enquete. Il fait un tableau d'enquete dans sa cellule et cherche des pistes pour retrouver Eva. Il recoit des réflections de la part des gardes qui lui disent que c'est les enqueteurs qui font ca habituellement, pas les prisonniers. Aprés ses cinqs mois de prison, Cal finit par etre rendu a la liberté et est conduit a l'aéroport avec assez d'argent pour prendre l'avion et rentrer a Cordova, mais au lieu de rentrer chez lui il part en quete pour retrouver Eva. Il décide de prendre un avion pour l'islande. Il arrive a la base des gardes cotes et pose des questions a un des gardes cotes islandais qui lui dit se souvenir de la jeune femme, qu'elle as disparut aussitot une fois débarquée sur terre. Chapter Three : The Shugendo School Eva Rentrant de son périple au Japon, Eva est de retour à Londres elle retourne à l’université. Elle arrive dans l’amphithéâtre en plein milieux du cour magistral, mais elle n'as même pas le temps de s'assoir que le cour est déjà terminé. La sonnerie retentie et les élèves sortent de l’amphithéâtre. Plutot que de les suivres Eva au contraire s'approche du professeur, un vieil homme en complet beige. Elle s'approche de lui et lui montre le papier en s'exclamant je l'ai trouvé ! Le professeur regarde la feuille à travers ses lunettes et lui fait la remarque qu'elle pourrait au moins essayer d'assister a un de ses cours en entier, et qu'elle pourrait au moins ne pas oublier ses maniéres et lui dire bonjour avant d'engager la conversation au sujet de sa découverte. Eva ne réponds pas et lui avoue qu'elle as été incapable de lire les symboles. Théodore lui réponds que cela est normal puisque ce sont des Kanji, le seconds alphabet Japonnais illustré par des pictogrammes. Il lui demande de la suivre et le professeur se dirige vers son bureau privée ou il commence a déchiffrer les Kanjis. Pendant qu'il décrypte le message, Eva se promène dans le bureau, observant les antiquités. Elle lui demande comment avance sa thése sur la théorie des religions comparée et Théodore réponds que il est bloqué et qu'il ne pourra avancer qu'avec de nouvelles informations sur les dieux. Il continue son décryptage. J'ai vu aux informations qu'un individu aurait pénétré l'enceinte interdite du temple sacré de Tsurugaoka et a volé un artefact très ancien appartenant a célèbre Takamori Saigo. J'imagine que le temple as du être mieux gardé que tu ne l'imaginait. Annonça Théodore tout en notant des informations concernant son décryptage sur une feuille de papier. Les gardes m’ont repérés alors que j’allais partir, mais tu avait raison c'était ce morceau de papier que protégeais Tokugara, c'est pour ça qu'il c'est donné la mort, et c'est ce qui l'as mené a fomenté la rébellion de Satsuma. Les samouraïs protégeant l'ancien japon mythologique face a l'occident et face aux prométhéens. Tu avait raison, c'est pour sa qu'il c'est seppuku, le bushido lui dictait de se faire hara kiri, pour une raison, il as échoué a la défense du Japon et a préféré s’ôter la vie que de réveler son secret. Mais il as en as laissé une trace écrite, le message était dans le sabre comme tu me l'avais dit, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de ranger le sabre. J'ai été obliger de prendre la fuite et de descendre avec le téléphérique. Oui j'ai vu ça, les images de ton saut ne fonts que de tourner en boucle à la télévision, un des touristes as du filmer la scène, tu est vraiment inconsciente, tu aurais pu te faire prendre, et les japonnais ne plaisantent pas avec les objets sacrés tu le sait bien. Eva réplique que personne n'as vu son visage et que ce n'était rien. Théodore s'énerve un peut contre sa petite protégée, il tient a Eva, elle est son élève préférée, il l'as prise sous son aile et lui as donné tant de choses et pourtant elle ne s'en satisfait pas. Tu est venue ici pour chercher refuge et protection, et je te l'ai donné, tu est en sécurité maintenant, alors pourquoi continue tu de mettre ta vie en danger, pourquoi continue tu de risquer de te faire repérer et d'etre à nouveau poursuivie ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t’entêtè a suivre cette voie ? Cette quête ne te mènera à rien Eva, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te satisfait pas de vivre normalement, comme toutes les jeunes femmes de ton age. Te faire des amis, t'amuser ! Eva réponds qu'il sait tout aussi bien qu'elle qu'elle ne peut pas, elle ne peut pas se détourner de sa quête, elle veut savoir, elle veut découvrir qui elle est vraiment. Théodore répond : J'ai trop souffert de mon inconscience, comme toi j'ai révé de parcourir le monde, et je l'ai fait pendant des années avant de me rendre compte que j'avait été trés chanceux de survivre a toutes mes aventure et que la plupart de ceux qui menaient la meme vie que moi était mort entre temps et que finalement cette vie d'aventure n'avait été qu'un reve, et que j'était complétement passé a coté de la vie. C'est ce qui t'arriveras toi aussi si tu continue dans cette voie la. Annonce Théodore. Eva réplique qu'il n'est pas son pére et que c'est a elle de décider ce qu'elle doit faire ou non en s'énervant et quittant le bureau, Avant qu'elle ne franchisse le seuil de la porte du bureau, Théodore l'informe que le diner sera servit a neufs heures. Chapter Four : Pursuit Of The Past Cal Cal est donc à présent en Islande, parcourant le pays à la recherche d'Eva. Aprés avoir rencontré et discuté avec le garde cote qui as secourut Eva, Cal ne sait plus trop ou chercher, il sait qu'Eva est passée par ici, il sait qu'elle petite ville et demande des informations au barman, celui ci lui dit qu'il n'as jamais vu la jeune femme qu'il recherche. Mais alors qu'il sirote son coktail tranquilement, un mystérieux homme vient lui rendre visite et lui livre de précieuses informations sur la jeune femme. Lui affirmant qu'elle est effectivement passée par ici et que elle était a la recherche de quelqu'un. Cal reprends confiance, pensant approcher du but. Content de cette rencontre il sait a présent que la jeune femme était a la recherche d'un homme Théodore Alphonse Campbell, éminent théologitien et spécialiste des mythologies celtiques, greques romaines et nordiques. Il fait des recherches sur cet homme, c'est un proffesseur trés réputé, qui fut il y a vingts ans, un explorateur et archéologue qui prouva que les Vikings furent les premiers occidentaux européens a poser le pied sur le continent Américain dés l'an mille. Il voyage beaucoup et enseigne a son temps perdu dans une universitée de Norvege. Chapter Five : Hunt The Truth Lors du repas au manoir, Eva reste silencieuse, rendant l'ambiance glaciale. Seul Jasper se permet d'annoncer le diner, se heurtant au regards glaciaux de ses deux maitres. Théodore as finit de décrypter le message durant l'aprés midi, mais il hésite à en révéler la teneur à Eva. Il se demande s'il aide vraiment la jeune femme ou s'il la conduit à sa perte. Il est face a un dilemme et ne sait quoi faire. Eva elle planifie déjà sa prochaine expédition, elle se demande ce que cela vas donner, quel sera le message, sur le parchemin, est-ce que cela la mènera quelque part, ou est-ce qu'elle perds son temps sur cette piste. Elle espère que Théodore sera capable de le déchiffrer, elle sait qu'il as raison, elle sait qu'elle lui fait peur avec cette quête, il s'inquéte pour elle, il est un peut comme son oncle William. Elle repense un peut à Cordova, avant la citée perdue tout ça, et affirme que sa vie à changer, que l’Asgard lui as ouvert les yeux sur le monde et sur ce qu'elle était. "la frontière qui sépare le mythe de la réalité est fine et fragile " Elle as vu des choses, des choses qui lui ont ouverts les yeux. Finalement, elle décide d'aller s’excuser auprès de Théodore, et elle lui fait des excuses, alors que ce dernier allait s'escuser en meme temps et Théodore lui annonce qu'il as décrypté le message, mais avant il lui fait promettre d’être prudente. Eva accepte et Théodore lui traduit le message. Le message signifie que le dernier sanctuaire des dieux et possiblement les dieux se trouvent dans la montagne des esprits, dans les plus hautes montagnes de la planète, la ou les montagnes touchent le ciel au plut haut point que l'homme peut atteindre sur cette terre, sur une montagne avec une forme spéciale et reconnaissable de pyramide. Eva et Théodore sont d'accords pour dire qu'il sagit de l’Himalaya, et Théodore lui parle du Manaslu, un 8000 réputé dangereux dont le nom veut dire montagne de l'esprit et dont les légendes disent qu'un dieu résiderais à son sommet. Eva est alors persuadé qu'il sagit de ce qu'elle recherche. Théodore lui parle d'une citée perdue nommée Shamballadans les montagnes qui se trouverait au sommet de l’Himalaya et qui est peut être la version shintoïste de l'Olympe. Le Shintoïsme et le Bouddhiste pratiqué au Japon qui justement onts étés les premiers à gravir le sommet et ayant lancé cinqs expéditions sucessives avec acharnement, étant strictement la même religion à seulement quelques exceptions prés. Ainsi Eva décide de partir pour le Népal pour suivre la piste qu'ils viennent de découvrir, et de retrouver la trace de ses origines. Théodore essaye déséspérément de la raisonner, de la faire renoncer à sa quete, mais la décision d'Eva est prise... Il lui demande de renoncer a sa quête, lui expliquant que de toute façon elle ne lui apportera que malheur et déception comme lui as pu l'etre aprés s'etre rendu compte qu'il était passé à coté de sa vie et que de toute façon ce n'est pas à elle de choisir si les dieux doivent ou non êtres réveillés mais aux hommes, froissant quelques peut Eva. Ils se disputent et Eva décide de partir. Elle décide de faire ses affaires, sous les yeux attentifs de Jasper qui regarde faire sa maitresse et qui essaye d'escuser l'attitude de Théodore expliquant à Eva que le vieil homme tient beaucoup à elle. Alors qu'elle s'apprette à prendre le taxi qui la conduira à l'aéroport, Théodore vient la voir et lui propose de rester vivre avec lui, de devenir son héritière et la fille qu'il n'as jamais eu, les larmes montent aux yeux de Théodore, mais Eva décline gentillement la proposition, lui disant que peut être, après son retour de sa quête elle accepterais de vivre enfin tranquillement. Cela est douloureux pour Théodore mais Eva est trop obstinée par le but de sa quête et par l'objectif qu'elle c'est fixée, Eva fait donc des semis adieux a Théodore et prend le taxi pour le Nepal. Chapter Four : The Top Of The World Eva arrive a Katmandu au Népal, alors qu'elle quitte seulement l'aéroport elle comprends que la situation au népal est plus critique que dans les médias. elle traverse les rues de la ville, avec ses sacs chargés de son équipement d'alpinisme et part donc a la recherche de ses origines, sentant qu'elle approche du but. Elle rencontre un guide de haute montagne, et enssembles ils établissent une l'expédition avec ses hommes vers le Manaslu. Ils s'engagent donc dans une petite caravane en style Alpin avec seulement quelques Sherpas, Eva pense qu'ils ironts plus vite comme cela, et qu'ils seronts plus discrets. Seulement, le guide Américain est perplexe quand a la fenetre d'ascension qui les attends, il pense qu'elle sera de courte durée et qu'elle ne leur permétra pas de tenter l'ascension. Ils partent donc avec une dizaine de Sherpas, tous eux aussi guides de haute montagne, l'Américain, et deux Australiens qui se joignent à l'aventure et qui sonts complétement givrés. Ils font un long voyage pour arriver a 5000 m d'altitude, au pied des premiers sommets enneigés, aprés avoir passé une série de reliquaires boudhistes ou étaient accrochés et suspendus des drapeaux de priére boudiste. Eva observe les Sherpa faire, leurs priéres, tourner les rouleaux de priére et faire bruler de l'encent, c'est le premier contact qu'elle as avec la société et la culture népalaise. Elle est impressionnée par la force de la religion, et l'impact qu'elle as sur tout les Népalais. La religion est ancrée dans la vie de chaquns des Népalais, elle dicte leur vie, leur société, leurs habitudes et leurs coutumes. Elle sent qu'elle approche du but. Ils gravissent la montagne, empruntant les chemins, croisant des autochtones et les sherpas, ils montent progressivement et découvrent la région qui est très dangereuse car elle est le chef lieu des combats de la guerre civile Népalaise. Les habitants sont donc armés et il leur faut éviter certaines zones qui sont des zones de combat. Une fois arrivés au pied de l'hymalaya, ils commencent l'ascension de la face sud du manaslu jusqu'a un camp de base improvisé, mais alors qu'ils tentent de rejoindre le camp trois, après avoir rallié les deux camps précédents, les conditions météo se dégradent énormément. Et le guide de haute montagne qui mené l'expédition clos l'expédition. Dépité il annonce la fin de l'expédition. A l'annonce que l’expédition allait être annulée pour cause du mauvais temps la jeune femme décide de poursuivre l’expédition malgré l'abandon des autres et la tempête qui continue d'approcher. Les deux Australiens la suivent, mais arrivés au plateau du camp II ils décident de renoncer à faire l'ascension car la tempete est trop violente. Eva est bien consciente de la dangerosité de la tempete dans laquelle elle se trouve, cependant elle ne peut renoncer, elle est si pret du but. Elle s'installe un moment dans sa tente au camp II, attendant une accalmie pour tenter de rejoindre le camp III. Mais la tourmente continue, et soudain un hélicoptere arrive et tourne autour de la montagne, Eva sort juste a temps avant qu'ils ne réduisent son campement en cendre. Elle court sur la crete a la recherche d'un abrit, et réussit à éviter l'hélicoptere quelques temps, des hommes l'attaquent au sol, et elle reussit a en tuer un avec son piolet, puis un deuxieme et un troisieme avec l'arme de ce dernier. Mais l'hélicoptére tire une roquette qui explose a quelques metres d'elle, seulement, elle recent une cuisante douleur dans le dos, et l'explosion brise la glace de la corniche, l'entrainant dans une avalanche, la faisant redescendre sur le versant nord. Elle réussit a s'extirper de la neige, mais la derniére chose qu'elle voit, c'est une procession de moines, dessinant un serpent de lumiéres dans les montagnes, elle essaye d'appeller au secour, mais personne ne l'entends. Elle finit par tomber de fatigue et s'écroule dans la neige, laissant la tempete l'engloutir. Chapter Five : Smal Mesure Of Peace Eva se réveille dans un monastère bouddhiste construit à flanc de montagne. Elle explore le monastère dans lequel elle se trouve, entrant dans une salle obscure ou brule des bougies, Elle remarque alors un moine qui fait sa prière devant une statue de bouddha et qui est immobile, en stase. Elle rencontre le moine Tenzin qui l'as recueillie, soignée nourrie. L'homme est d'une apparente sagesse, qui stupéfie la jeune femme. Elle lui apprend qu'un Sherpas l'as ramenée jusqu'au monastère alors qu'il l'avait trouvée inconsciente dans les décombres des l’avalanche a plusieurs kilomètres du sommet qu’elle escaladait. Eva se rends compte que ses mains sont toutes endolories et qu’elle a un bandage au pied gauche et qu’elle a énormément de mal de rester debout. Tenzin lui annonce qu’il a été forcé de lui amputer deux orteils pour ne pas que cela ne s’infecte, mais qu’il espère avoir réussi à sauver les autres. Elle a aussi un pansement au dos et Tenzin lui explique qu’il a retiré tout les éclats de Shrapnel coincés dans son dos. Eva n’est donc pas dans sa meilleure forme et pourtant elle n’as pas l’intention de rester ici très longtemps, elle veut repartir pour poursuivre sa quête. Eva pose des tas de question mais Tenzin lui réponds qu’elle a déjà eu assez de réponse pour aujourd’hui et que elle doit se reposer. Eva refuse et Tenzin la met au défit en lui proposant une épreuve. Eva échoue lamentablement en s’écrasant lourdement sur le sol. Tenzin lui as prouvé qu’elle n’avait pas la force de repartir et il lui dit que l’hiver arrive a son terme et que les cols dans les montagnes vont se rouvrir et qu’elle pourra partir mais que pour le moment elle n’est pas en état de partir. Cependant Eva continue a vouloir poursuivre sa quête et repartir pour l'ascension du Manaslu. Voyant qu'il n'arriveras pas a faire changer la jeune alpiniste d'avis, Tenzin charge Yu Zeng, un jeune moine du monastère qui se trouve être son disciple de conduire Eva jusqu'au village pour qu'elle puisse observer les mœurs et les coutumes de leur peuple. Eva et Yu Zeng prennent donc le camion du temple et descendent dans la vallée jusqu’à la ville de Lo Matang, la capitale du royaume interdit qui depuis quelques années a été destitué de son indépendance par l'armée Népalaise et débarrassé de la monarchie du royaume de Mustang. Yu Zeng ne semble pas parler l'anglais et il ne parle pas beaucoup. Le silence pendant le trajet est assez gênant, mais Yu Zeng et Eva arrivent en ville et Eva rencontre Lopsang Akar, le Sherpas qui l'as retrouvée et sauvée. Le Sherpas est l'un des seuls habitants a parler Anglais. Eva est invitée chez le Sherpas et partage un repas avec sa famille, malgré l’inquiétude de la femme de Lospang qui s’inquiète de la présence de la jeune femme. Chapter Six : Break Your Will Tenzin fait un rêve lors d'une de ses séances de méditation après le départ d'Eva, il as la vision d'un tigre du Bengale se battant avec rage et ardeur, le tigre du Bengale étant associé a Kira ( Tara ) une déesse du panthéon Shintoiste. Eva est dévisagée par les habitants et n'est pas considérée comme bienvenue. Après avoir fait un tour dans la ville, des autochtones l'attaquent et la mettent a terre, se mettant a la frapper. Le Sherpas prends sa défense et stop les agresseurs et ses derniers lui ordonnent de quitter rapidement la vallée si elle ne veux pas s'opposer au mouvement rebelle Népalais qui mène un combat pour préserver l'indépendance du royaume interdit et leurs traditions. Yu Zeng revient avec une Eva mal en point et a moitiés inconsciente au monastère, il explique a Tenzin ce qu'il c'est passé et cette rancœur a son égard n'étonne pas Yu Zeng, et . Ils retournent au temple, Eva est éprouvée par ce qui c'est passé et se sent faible, elle n'as pas pu se défendre. De retour au monastère Tenzin lui refait ses bandages, soignant ses blessures superficielles faites par les habitants. Mais ses plaies se sont infectées, et la fièvre la submerge, elle ne se rappelle que vaguement des éponges fraiches sur son front, de l’encens, des prières et rituels chamaniques pratiqués par les prêtres. Elle se réveille finalement quelques jours plus tard, la fièvre est passée et elle réussit a se trainer jusqu'à une ouverture et aperçoit les immenses et majestueuses montagnes qui encerclent le monastère et la vallée. Tenzin vient alors a la rencontre de la jeune femme qui marche encore difficilement et l'aide a parcourir les allées du jardin du monastère en la soutenant. Tenzin lui apprends qu’elle se trouve au royaume interdit, une province népalaise en dehors du temps et complètement coupée du reste du monde. C’est d’ailleurs la cause de la guerre civile Népalaise qui oppose ceux souhaitant l’intégration et le progrès technologique et ceux souhaitant préserver leur mode de vie et leurs traditions ancestrales. Le royaume interdit est donc un petit pays indépendant situé entre les plus hautes montagnes du monde au Nord du Népal et ou les étrangers sont interdits. Eva semble un peut moins pressée de partir et accorde cette fois un peut plus d’importance aux paroles de Tenzin qu’elle ne leur en avait donné la première fois. Tenzin lui dit qu'elle est besoin de repos et qu'elle devrais renoncer a cette stupide quête qui vas finir par la tuer. Tenzin la laisse finalement se reposer, pour qu'elle puisse guérir en espérant qu'une fois guérie elle ne se remettra pas a la recherche de sa quête et que tout ceci n'était qu'une idée passagère et folle. Chapter Seven : Way Of Life Eva passe quelques jours au monastère, elle découvre le mode de vie des moines, leurs traditions, leurs croyances, leurs occupation. Tout est très ritualisé, et dés leur réveil ils se consacrent entièrement a la perfection de ce qu'ils réalisent. Elle réussi a explorer les lieux malgré ses blessures, se rendant a présent seule jusque dans les jardins du monastère pour y admirer les arbres en fleurs. Elle assiste leurs prières et leurs séances de méditation, et observe les moines guerriers s'entrainer dans la cours, et pour qui elle éprouve une grande admiration. Elle as du mal a comprendre les traditions et les coutumes de ce curieux peuple, mais essaye de s’intégrer a la vie du monastère. Le monastére offre une vue spectaculaire sur le Manaslu et Eva le contemple, elle n'oublie en rien sa quete, mais elle as compris qu'elle n'était pas en état de tenter l'ascension et elle préfére donc attendre d'etre rétablie. Elle voit aussi en sa présence au monastére, une occasion de s'entrainer et de s'endurcir. Eva commence l'entrainement sous le regard attentif de Tenzin, Tout les jours, Eva suit un entrainement qui au départ est pratiqué sous la forme d'une rééducation, pour lui apprendre a marcher et a maintenir son équilibre malgrés la perte de ses orteils. Eva s'entraine vraiment dur, et se montre déterminée. Elle passe des heures avec Tenzin a parler et a méditer, meme si ce n'est pas son truc. Malheureusement alors qu'il change ses pansements Tenzin lui apprends que le troisieme orteil c'est nécrosé et qu'il vas devoir lui enlever aussi. Eva as reprit un mental d'acier et ne se laisse pas démonter par la nouvelle, elle demande a Tenzin de faire vite et proprement. Tenzin prends alors un instrument, il coince l'orteil de Eva sur une planche de bois, et abat la petite lame, lui sectionnant l'orteil d'un coup sec. Eva laisse a peine échapper un petit gémissement. Du sang coule un petit peut de sa blessure, mias Tenzin lui fit un nouveau bandage et elle reprends l'entrainement sans abandonner, elle continue encore et encore si bien qu'elle s'améliore chaques jours. Tenzin assiste à est fasciné par la force mentale de la jeune femme. Eva commence à s'integrer a la vie du monastére, elle commence a parler la langue et elle suit la routine imposée par une vie de service aux dieux. Elle se montre trés adroite et trés assidue et concentrée dans ses entrainements, elle marche chaques jours un peut plus et réussi a avoir chaques jours un peut plus de stabilitée malgrés ses trois orteils manquants. Chapter Eight : A Hard Teacher Bien qu'elle soit une éléve assidute et trés concentrée lors des scéances de réeducations, Eva éprouve beaucoup de difficultées dans sa concentration et la méditation prodiguée par Tenzin. Elle n'arrive pas a trouver la paix dans son esprit, elle n'aime pas rester la a rien faire alors qu'elle devrait etre en train de poursuivre sa quete, ou de s'entrainer pour pouvoir aprés la mener à bien. C'est notament la source de quelques disputes entre Eva et Tenzin, sur ce, Eva décide qu'elle en as finit ici et décide de quitter le temple pour reprendre l'ascension. Tenzin la met alors au défit en lui demandant de franchir un obstacle. Lui disant que si elle arrive a traverser l'obstacle elle pourra quitter le temple avec sa bénédiction. Eva accepte, n'ayant rien a perdre, et Tenzin lui présente l'obstacle. Un ravin, surmonté par des poteaux de bois dressés verticalement qui permettent de traverser le ravin. Eva essaye de le traverser, mais tombe, elle réussi a se rattraper de justesse grace a la force de ses bras. Sans rien ajouter de plus, Tenzin la laisse seule et rentre dans le temple. Plutot que de s'en aller quand meme, elle reste au temple et décide de s'entrainer a surmonter cet obstacle. Elle doit réessayer sans relache pendant quelques jours sous l'oeil observateur de Tenzin qui as une discution avec Yu Zeng qui commence à se rapprocher de Eva. Il avait beaucoup de mal avec la jeune femme au début, car étant trés belle il était irrémédiablement attiré par elle et ayant fait veux de chastetée en devenant moine elle exacerbait ses tentations et lui faisait entrevoir la possibilitée de briser cette vie de service et de rompre ses engagements auprés du Lama. Il l'évitait donc pour échappe ra son attirance, Elle lui faisait beaucoup d'Effet, surtout que la pudeur de la jeune femme ne lui facilitait pas du tout la tache, et elle lui en fait toujours autant, surtout qu'ils sonts devenus amis. Tenzin lui explique alors que c'ést totalement normal qu'il se sente attiré par Eva, qu'il est un homme avant d'etre un moine, mais que il doit combatre ses pulsions et que c'est sa détermination et sa volontée de respecter son serement qui montrera que c'est un bon moine. Que ce n'est pas une faiblesse de ressentir cela, mais que c'est une force en soit de renoncer a cela au nom de ses dieux. Aprés quelques jours d'entrainement intense, Eva réussit à traverser le ravin et montre qu'elle a réussit a acquérir la maitrise de l'équilibre. Mais elle ne vas pas s'en aller tout de suite pour autant, elle veut apprendre, elle as compris qu'elle pouvait tirer quelquechose de sa présence ici et demande a Tenzin si elle peut commencer l'apprentissage des arts martiaux, passant à une nouvelle phase de l'apprentissage. Chapter Nine : Spiritual Power Le lendemain Eva se réveille tot et se rends a la cour des arts martiaux, ou Tenzin et le maitre d'arts martiaux. Aprés avoir réussi a passer le test de Tenzin, elle se pointe devant les moines qui s'entraient aux arts martiaux. Tenzin fait signe a son confrére le frére en arts martiaux de mettre Eva a terre pour la faire renoncer d'essayer de s'entrainer aux arts martiaux. Eva est mise a terre une bonne dizaine de fois, mais continue de se relever, Tenzin est imprésssionné par la capacitée de résistance de la jeune femme et par la force de sa volontée, mais maintenant qu'il sait ce dont elle est capable, il veut savoir jusqu'ou elle peut résister. Alors qu'aprés avoir subit coups aprés coups et enduré toutes les attaques et subit toutes les défaites, Eva se retrouve couchée a terre et rampe jusqu'a la fontaine de la cour et laisse l'eau la guérrir. Elle reprends des forces et reprends le combat, elle se bat tel un tigre, et Tenzin comrends alors que Eva est la réincarnation de la déesse, car il se souvient de sa vision. Il ordonne immédiatement au moine guerrier de laisser Eva qui est une nouvelle fois défaite par la parfaite maitrise des arts martiaux du frére. Tenzin annonce quelquechose en Tibétain et tout les moines s'agenouillent devant Eva. La jeune femme se reléve et constate que les prétres la vénérent. Eva ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui se passe, mais Tenzin lui explique qu'elle se trouve etre l'avatar, la réincarnation charnelle de la déesse Kira (tara). Qu'il as eu une vision a ce sujet, et que cela ne fait aucun doute qu'elle est la déesse Kira. Tout change a présent, le maitre d'arme Jetsen accepte avec honneur de former la déesse aux arts martiaux, il prends donc Eva pour éleve. Tout les moines lui témoignent un immense respect, et meme les personnes les plus sages comme Tenzin lui vouent une admiration sans limites. Eva doit insister pour que Tenzin cesse de lui parler comme s'il s'addressait a un dieu, lui disant que c'est pour leur enseigner l'humilitée. Elle marche dans les jardins du monastére avec Tenzin, dans un moment de calme et de sérénitée. Entourée par les arbres en fleurs, et par les montagnes aux sommets enneigés tout autour. Devant eux se dresse le Manaslu et Eva n'as toujours pas oublié sa quete. Elle explique a Tenzin ce qu'elle sait sur ses origines et sur le fait qu'elle soit une déesse. Elle avait éspéré garder cela secret. Elle explique donc à Tenzin ce qui la pousse a gravir la montagne des esprits elle veut retrouver ses semblables, découvrir la véritée sur ses origines. Tenzin lui conseille encore une fois de renoncer a sa quete, au nom de son amour pour Kira, et du fait qu'elle soit la réincarnation de la déesse et qu'elle soit venue ici pour les sauver et les liberer de la vanitée de leur existence, elle doit rester ici pour les guider sur le chemin de l'illumination. mais meme si Eva ne réponds pas il sait que ce ne sera pas si facile de la détourner de sa quete. Et pourtant Tenzin sait des choses, des choses qu'il semble déterminé a cacher a Eva, pour son bien. Chapter Ten : The Flower Of The Mountains Eva poursuit son entrainement aux arts martiaux avec Jetsen et se montre trés douée dans le maniement du sabre, et du baton. Elle continue de se lier d'amitiée avec Yu Zeng. Elle poursuit son entrainement spirituel et essaye de perséverer dans la méditation, mais a toujours beaucoup de mal. Elle est chargée par Tenzin de trouver une fleure spéciale qui pousse dans une certaine partie de la montagne et dont les pouvoirs pourraient l'aider a acceder a un niveau supperieur de son existence en réussissant ses méditations. Eva part alors en quete de la fleure qui pousse sur le versant d'une montagne surplombant la vallée. Sur le chemin elle remplit des taches auprés de certains habitants des montagnes qui eux onts l'habitude de croiser des alpinistes et qui ne lui vouent aucune haine particuliére contrairement aux gens de la ville qui eux sonts gouvernés par les rebelles qui veulent que les traditions et le principe d'interdicion aux étrangers reste en vigeur. Les habitants des montagnes eux n'en onts rien a faire de la guerre civile, ils ne voient jamais les combats et n'en onts rien a faire. Elle prends en chasse un troupeau de loups et les chasse pour les empecher de tuer le betail d'éleveurs qui fonts paitre leurs animaux dans les paturages sur les montagnes. Pendant ce temps dans la vallée, les prométhéens onts retrouver la trace de la jeune femme et viennent pour la retrouver. Ils arrivent dans la vallée en groupe et suivent les ordres de leur commandant, maitre kenway, le remplaçant de maitre Maclean. Elle trouve la fleur et sur le chemin pour retourner au monastére, elle croise un temple et l'explore. (Temple Himiko dans Tomb Raider A Survivor Is Born) lors de son exploration du temple elle découvre des dessins qui illustrent l'ascension vers le passage menant a Shambala. Elle retourne donc au monastére et s'engeule avec Tenzin, lui repprochant de lui avoir caché la véritée et d'avoir eu la connaissance du passage vers Shambalah sans lui en avoir parlé. Tenzin essaye de s'explique, mais Eva ne veut rien entendre. Soudain Yu Zeng débarque dans la piece et crie a Tenzin et a Eva que des hommes armés sonts entrés dans la vallée et onts débarqués a Lo matang en menacant les villageois de les tuer s'ils ne révélaient pas ou se trouvait l'étrangére. Ils onts prit des otages et attendent que la population livre l'étrangére. Eva explique que se sonts les prométhéens et qu'ils la cherchent elle, et Immédiatement les moines décident de boucler le monastére et de se préparer a repousser l'assaut qui aussitot les civils de Lo Matang éliminés se dirigeronts sans aucun doute vers le monastére a la recherche de Eva, ils bouclent le monastére et cachent Eva a l'interieur du temple, mais cette derniére leur fausse compagnie et s'échappe en passant par la fenetre, franchissant le vide en marchant sur une planche de bois malgrés ses blessures. Elle déscends a Lo Matang. Chapter Eleven : Surrender is not a Defeat Eva déscends dans la vallée aussi vite qu'elle peut, des vies sonts en jeux, et elle n'as pas l'intention de laisser des gens mourir a cause d'elle. C'est elle que les prométhéens recherchent et c'est elle qui les as menés ici. Elle doit se rendre pour sauver ses gens, meme si elle doit en payer le prix de sa vie. Elle déscends jusqu'a Lo Matang et arrive en ville, se frayant un chemin a travers la foule pour se présenter aux prométhéens. Yu Zeng essaye de e lancer a la poursuite de Eva, mais Tenzin le retient lui disant que c'était le choix de la jeune femme et qu'il leur faut tous le respecter et se résoudre a accepter cette leçon de sacrifice et de courage qu'elle leur as livrée en agissant ainsi. Cependant Tenzin désobéis et déscends lui aussi au village pour sauver Eva. Les prométhéens sonts peut nombreux, par rapport aux habitants face a eux, mais il sonts bien armés alors que les habitants eux n'onts que quelques armes. Alors que la jeune femme fais face aux prométhéens, surgissant de la foule, se présentant a ces derniers sous les yeux étonnés de la population qui se demande pourquoi une jeune femme donnerais sa vie pour des gens qu'elle ne connais pas. Eva parle un peut avec le chef des Prométhéens et convient a un échange, elle accepte de se rendre et de venir avec eux sans essayer de se débattre si les otages sonts rendus a leur famille et que les gens du village étaient laissés en vie et laissés en paix. Le prométhéen accepte, l'échange et lui promet de tenir le contrat, Eva sait que les Prométhéens, comme l'as été maitre Maclean sonts des hommes d'honneurs qui respectent fondamentalement les principes honorables. Elle se dit qu'elle peut avoir confiance en ces hommes et elle as raison. Les otages Népaliens sonts rendus a leur famille et Eva attends quelques secondes, regardant les otages serrer leurs famille dans les bras, elle se dit que c'est la meilleure facon de mourir que de mourir en ayant fait le bien, de mourir pour un but saint et louable. Le prométhéen la coupe dans ses réfléctions et lui demande d'honnorer le contrat. Eva se rends aux prométhéens, elle marche vers eux et se laisse saisir le bras, l'entrainant vers l'hélicoptére. Mais Tenzin arrive et révele aux habitants que Eva est la déesse Tara, prets a mourir pour leurs dieux, les habitants attaquent donc les prométhéens, et déclanchent des combats. Le combat fait rage, mais les prométhéens perdent l'avantage tactique face a tant de combatants, et sonts défaits. Eva est libérée, et protégée par les habitants. Le Prométhéens sonts repoussés, une partie d'entre eux est mort, mais une autre partie s'enfuit, une roquette est tirée dans l'hélicoptére qui prenait la fuite et ce dernier s'écrase. Les villageois sonts victorieux et iles poussent a l'unisson, un cri de victoire (le dernier samurai - bataille contre les ninjas de Omura) ils lévent leurs armes vers le ciel en signe de victoire. L'un d'entre eux crie quelquechose et tous s'agenouillent devant Eva, vénérant l'avatar de leur déesse. Les derniers a s'agenouiller sonts Yu Zeng et Lopseng (Sherpa). Eva est sauvée. Chapter Twelve : Attack On Lo Matang Eva essaye de les faire se redresser, leur criant de prendre consience de ce qu'ils viennent de déclancher en déclarant la guerre aux Prométhéens, les habitants n'onts pas a l'idée a quel point les prométhéens sonts puissants et déterminés. A ce moment les frappes de mortiers sonts tirées depuis les hauteurs des montagnes et sifflent au dessus de leurs tetes, explosant sur la ville en causant des dégats considérables au niveau des habitations et de la population. Les villageois sonts éffrayés, c'est la débandade, les habitants s'enfuient dans tout les sens, et Eva réussi a emener un groupe de jeunes enfants qu'elle cache dans une cachette, une cavitée, une cave le temps des exploisions. Une fois que tout redevient calme, elle sort et constate les dégats, une partie de la ville as été rasée et une partie des civils villageois sonts morts sous les bombes, certains parents des enfants qu'elle as cachés sonts morts. Elle lance un regard plein de repproche et engeule Yu Zeng, lui demandant pourquoi il as fait, ça, lui demandant si cela valait le coup de la sauver, si il as au moins réfléchis a ce qu'il faisait, lui disant qu'il as tout ses morts sur la conscience, que les prométhéens vonts maintenant tuer chaque personne de cette vallée et que cela sera de sa faute. Les Prométheens lancent un assaut sur le village en riposte, et les combatants se mettent en position, essayant de tenir le village face a des dizaines de Prométheens, c'est un véritable combat de rues en rues. Mais les villageois endurcis par des années de guerre civiles tiennent bravement face aux Prométheens. Eva laisse le combat faire rage, n'étant pas tout a fait de taille a mener le combat elle décde de proteger les enfants encore une fois et les amene en lieu sur dans les hauteurs de la ville. Les Villageois se replient, pour défendre un périmétre plus restreint, ils croient que la puissance de la déesse les protége et eux protégent Eva, ils sonts déchainés et n'ons pas peur de mourir. Des Prométhéens la repérent et la prenne pour cible, mais elle réussit a tuer ses quatres adversaires et ainsi de conduire les enfants en lieu sur. Finalement les Habitants, repoussent les Prométhéens et forts de leur victoire. Poussent un nouveau cri de victoire, mais Eva se dit que cela n'est pas possible, les Prométheens ne se seraient pas laissés défaire comme cela, ils onts un plan derriére tout ça et cela s'annonce mal pour eux. Soudain, des hélicoptéres surgissent et passent au dessus de Lo Matang, ne se dirigeant pas vers cette derniére, mais poursuivant leur route vers le Monastére. Eva comprends alors que l'éxpédition punitive des Prométhéens vient de commencer. Eva s'élance donc vers le Monastére, gravissant la montagne aussi vite qu'elle peut, courant dans les forets, passant par une grotte sous une cascade pour arriver plus vite au monastére. Elle passe par les sous terrains, court encore dans la foret, elle voit un nuage de fumée monter dans le ciel au niveau du monastére et se presse donc encore un peut plus, en prennant un autre raccourcis qu'elle avait préféré éviter jusque la. Chapter Thirteen : Ashes to Ashes Eva passe par le village de montagne, éspérant désespérément arriver a tant pour prévenir la catastrophe, meme si elle sait que le massacre est en train de se dérouler en ce moment meme et qu'elle arrivera trop tatd. Elle passe donc par le vieux village battit à flanc de falaise, avec des maisons suspendues. Elle manque de se tuer, surtout qu'elle essaye de faire au plus vite puisqu'elle n'as pas de temps à perdre, et dans sa précipitation elle manque de tomber dans le vide ou de marcher sur une planche qui est fragile. Elle voit des flammes et un immense nuage de fumée, monter dans le ciel au niveau du monastére. Finalement elle se retrouve face a une longue poutre en bois au dessus du vide, reliant une maison a quelquechose et elle la traverse comme un funanbule en dépit de ses orteils amputés. Elle as donc passé le raccourcis, ce qui lui permet d'acceder a un promontoire au dessus du monastére. Elle arrive sur ce dernier et découvre avec horreur que le monastére est en flammes, l'aile Ouest est ravagée par les flammes et une des tours de la forteresse s'écroule. Les hélicoptéres tournent comme des vautours au dessus du monastére, tirant régulierement des roquettes. Et hélitreuillant des soldats a l'interieur de l'enceinte du monastére. Eva se précipite alors et déscends jusqu'au monastére, déscendant la falaise pour arriver dans les jardins est. Elle se fait discréte car des Unitée d'élites Prométhéenes sonts déployée dans le monastére et recherche les survivants. Eva les tue, en les assassinant un par un, discrétement, puis pénétre a l'interieur de l'enceinte, en passant par des batiments en flammes. Des Dizaines de moines sonts morts, soit dans l'explosion, soit dans par les unitée prométhéenes. D'autres, survivants, se battent contre le reste des Prométhéens encore dans le monastére et d'autres ramassent et tirent les cadavres ou leurs fréres bléssés. Eva s'introduit a l'interieur de l'aile ouest et pénétre dans le monastére. Elle croise le chemin de quelques prométhéens qu'elle élimine et pénétre dans le temple en poussant les immenses portes, mais pas a temps. Elle arrive, et voit Jetsen qui élimine deux prométhéens en les tuant par arts martiaux. Mais Tenzin est mort, étendu sur le sol, Jetsen la regarde s'élancer vers le moine. Eva s'approche de la dépouille du Lama Tenzin Rinpoche, il est mort. Eva le serre dans ses bras, refusant de se rendre a l'évidence. Elle verse une larme, puis ferme les yeux du grand homme. Jetsen la regarde tristement, puis lui récite les derniéres paroles de Tenzin, qui lui disaient que l'assenssion ne signifait pas de gravir la montagne, mais de gravir les échelons de l'élévation spirituelle. A ce moment, Yu Zeng arrive dans le temple et s'alance lui aussi vers le corps de son maitre, pendant qu'Eva s'en éloigne. Elle lui dit que c'est ca faute, qu'il est responsable de tout ça et que c'est a lui qu'il doit en vouloir pour tout ça. La cremation de Tenzin as lieu et Eva y assiste tristement, aprés le bucher, Jetsen essaye tout de meme de faire rester Eva au monastére, lui disant qu'ils onts besoin d'elle, pour reconstruire ce qui as été détruit, qu'elle serait leur source d'inspiration, qu'elle pourrait rester avec eux, trouver la calme. Mais Eva décline, annonçant qu'elle doit poursuivre sa quéte, qu'elle n'est pas prete pour une vie comme celle ci, qu'elle n'est pas prete pour etre considérée et traitée comme un dieu vivant, qu'elle doit arriver au bout de sa quete, découvir Shambala et retrouver le siens pour comprendre ce qu'elle est. Jetsen lui annonce alors qu'il y as un sancutaire la haut, dans les montagnes, un endroit emprunt de spiritualitée, un sancutaire qui serait propice a sa méditation, qui pourrait lui permettre de trouver Shambala, Eva le remercie, lui faisant ses adieux puis s'en vas. Chapter Fourteen : Ascension Eva est repartie dans la montagne. Elle emprunte le chemin de montagne que lui as indiqué Jet Sen. Elle suit le sinueux chemin qui grimpe à travers les montagnes escarpées, observant des ruines baties par les moines qui venaient adorer les dieux. Elle trouve des traces de cérémonies, de peintures, indiquant l'ascension, le chemin de l'ilumination. Aprés avoir passé plusieurs ruines et épreuves, elle arrive enfin à l'entrée de Shambala. Mais les Prométhéens l'onts trouvée eux aussi. Ils investissent le lieu ou se trouve Eva, et empechent la jeune femme de se servir de ses pouvoirs pour se proteger, en montrant qu'ils détiennent Théodore en otage. Eva ne s'arrette immédiatement et obéis aux Prométhéens. Maitre Cameron Le chef Prométhéen fait son dicours lors de son procés devant le conseil Prométhéen qui as été libéré et le conseil des anciens réabilité. Le conseil s'apprette à le faire executer pour haute trahison envers les anciens. en cette heure, la victoire as un gout de défaite, je me demande pourquoi. Nous sommes Prométhéens, les gardiens de tout l'univers, nos soins attentifs onts permits à l'humanitée de mieux s'enraciner. La ou la vie existe, la sagesse de notre longue histoire as nourit les sols. Notre force est un soleil lumineux vers lequel se tournent toutes les civilisations. Un abrit impénétrable sous lequel elles onts pu s'épanouir. Je me présente à vous, accusé d'avoir voulu assurer l'ascendance des Prométhéens, d'avoir voulu empecher ce destin qui nous oblige à nous éteindre, à céder. Les sangs mélés représentent une menace pour l'humanité, refuser leur éradication est une grave érreur. Nous éclaironts les ténébres en imposant la loi et l'ordre et ils souhaitent éclipser nos triomphes et plonger le monde dans le chaos. Les Prométhéens détiennent la responsabilité de l'avenir de l'humanité, et nous ne pouvonts échouer dans notre mission. Jugez mes actes à votre guise, mais ne doutez pas de la réalité, les dieux onts d'ores et déja étés révéillés, et nous ne pouronts pas les arréter. Finalement Eva découvre le passage vers Shambala, mais les Prométhéens aussi. Se lançant dans un combat, seule contre les troupes Prométhéenes elle essaye de tenir le passage et d'empecher les Prométhéens de pénétrer dans Shambala. Mais aprés un combat sans merci de quelques minutes, les Prométhéens cessent le combat et ammennent Théodore de l'autre coté du ravin, le faisant s'agenouiller face a Eva. Les Prométhéens informent Eva qu'ils onts croisé et capturé (bluf) un jeune homme a sa recherche. Eva comprends qu'il sagit de Cal et se dit alors qu'en provoquant les Prométhéens elle met en danger Cal. Cependant Théodore ne lui laisse pas trop le choix, Eva dépose un baiser sur la joue de Yu Zeng, pour lui dire adieu et le récompenser de ses actes. Quete de Cal. Cal est mené dans les iles de Svalbard par les dieux, pensant suivre la trace de Eva. Mais ce sonts les dieux qui le guident en semant des indices de la présence de Eva sur le chemin qui le menera jusqu'a eux de sorte qu'ils les réveillent. Si c'est Cal qui est choisit, c'est parce que ce ne peut etre qu'un humain qui prendras la décision de libérer les dieux car cette décision n'appartient pas aux dieux, pas a Eva, mais aux Hommes, ( la partie humaine de Cal). Aprés avoir suivit les traces de Eva jusqu'en Norvége, cal est mené jusque sur les iles de Svalbard ou il pénétre dans le domaine protégé par le veilleur éternel, protegeant les dieux dans leur sommeil. Aprés étre redéscendue de Shambalah et d'avoir répendu les cendres de Théodore dans les montagnes au pied de Shambalah. Elle revient dans ce qu'elle considére etre chez elle, dans le manoir en angletterre. La elle y enterre le reste des cendres de Théodore auprés des tombes de sa famille. Elle lui fait la promesse qu'il y aura toujours un Campbell à Campbell Mansion. Jasper lui lit le testament et Eva se voit confier le manoir et tout les biens de Théodore. Il lui as tout légué. '' il vous aura légué jusqu'a sa vie '' dit Jasper. Eva se retrouve alors seule dans son grand manoir, elle érre dans toutes les salles. (elle peut faire une sorte de chasse à l'homme à l'interieur du manoir pour essayer de découvrir les secrets du manoir. Cependant elle décide que cette vie de manoir n'est pas pour elle, elle vas alors à la rencontre du fils renié de Théodore et lui annonce que son pére était un grand homme, un homme de principe et un homme d'honneur. Qu'il l'as peut etre renié et qu'il ne lui as jamais démontré le moindre interet mais qu'elle est sure de pouvoir affirmer qu'a la fin Théodore était rongé par les remords. Que pour lui l'amour d'un pére se témoignait par une moto, ou par de grasseux pourboire pour avoir servit le café d'un vieux monsieur. ( c'est la que le fils de Théodore comprends que cet homme était son pére. Le manoir que lui avait légué Théodore, bien qu'elle eu besoin d'un chez soit et que le présent de ce dernier fut d'une générositée sans pareille. Les murs de ce chateau étaient vides de sens pour elle. A ses yeux rien de plus que de la brique, du bois... Elle n'y était pas chez elle. Sans Théodore, elle ne s'y sentait pas chez elle. Elle se sentait seule entre les murs et les longs couloirs de ce chateau. Personnages Personnages Principaux *Eva Vaspris *Cal Nicols *Axel Nicols Personnages Secondaires *Theodore Alphonse Campbell *Yu Zeng *Lama Tenzin Rinpoche * Frere Jetsan (moine guerrier) * Lospang Akar (Sherpas ) * Sean Montgomery (Guid e de Haute Montagne) Antagonistes *Maitre Cameron (leader prométhéen) le pacificateur, le rédempteur *Le veilleur éternel (gardien du domaine) Lieux Japon Népal Far-cry-4-lighting-quality-003-ultra.png Farcry41.jpg Far Cry 4 Concept Art Donglu Yu 16 exploration landscape.jpg Nepalmain.jpg Svalbard Galerie 81Fy1XUc-PL._SL1500_.jpg 277-160106155243.jpg ROTTR-2016-01-31-11-23-38-59.jpg concept-art_prayer-flags_158215.jpg Far_Cry_4_Concept_Art_Donglu_Yu_06_mountain_path.jpg Far_Cry_4_Concept_Art_Donglu_Yu_16_exploration_landscape.jpg FarCry-4-Keys-to-Kyrat-Trailer-4-750x400.jpg farcry41.jpg xu-zhang-far-cry-4-dlc-valley-of-the-yetis-concept-art-by-xuzhang-27.jpg Notes